


Celebración secreta

by Nakuru



Category: Bakuman
Genre: Community: fandom_insano, Español | Spanish, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-14
Updated: 2012-12-14
Packaged: 2017-11-25 19:25:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/642207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aoki no tenía ningún plan para esta navidad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Celebración secreta

Aoki no había pensado que haría algo especial en esta navidad.

Compartir un pastel con sus asistentes mientras bebían el té de siempre durante un descanso no era nada realmente inusual y aunque por la noche sus asistentes tenían planes de ir a una cita grupal y le habían pedido a Aoki que también fuese, ella había rechazado la invitación y decidido quedarse en casa.

En vez de celebrar, trabajaría en en el próximo capítulo de su manga y quizás hablaría en algún momento con Hiramaru, como ya era costumbre para terminar el día.

Aun así, en vez de cumplir sus planes había terminado en la moto de Fukuda, recorriendo la costa hasta llegar a una playa poco iluminada y de apariencia pequeña.

—Ya llegamos —indicó Fukuda innecesariamente al detenerse y esperó a que Aoki se bajara y le entregase el casco antes de estacionar su moto en un costado.

Aoki tiritó a pesar de su abrigo y observó a su alrededor, tan confundida como cuando Fukuda había aparecido en su apartamento, le había pedido que bajara y lo acompañara y se había negado a darle explicaciones.

—¿Por qué me trajiste aquí, Fukuda-san?

Fukuda ignoró su pregunta y sacó su celular, frunciendo el ceño en cuanto vio la pantalla.

—Llegamos antes, tendremos que esperarlos.

—¿Esperarlos? —repitió Aoki, sintiendo que comenzaba a entender, al menos en parte. Aun cuando no comprendía qué era lo que Fukuda planeaba, se atrevía a asegurar que a quienes tendrían que aguardar eran a los demás mangakas del que Fukuda llamaba "el equipo Fukuda".

—Sí... espera.

Aoki sonrió mientras Fukuda abría el pequeño maletín que había llevado con él, aun cuando con la poca luz que daba la moto no alcanzaba a ver qué era lo que estaba sacando. La brisa fría la hacía lamentar no haber llevado también un gorro, pero el olor salino del mar y las estrellas que alcanzaba a ver en el horizonte hacían que le alegrase estar ahí, sin importar la idea disparatada que sin duda había tras todo...

—¡Fukuda-san! —El que la única luz fuese apagada sobresaltó a Aoki al punto que gritó y caminó un paso en dirección de Fukuda, queriendo encontrarlo y asegurarse de que no la había dejado sola.

—Está bien —dijo Fukuda de inmediato con una pizca de risa en su voz que disipó el miedo de Aoki, mas lo remplazó con una ligera molestia—, mira.

En el mismo instante en que Fukuda pronunció esa palabra, Aoki vio la llama de un encendedor y segundos después, una lluvia de chispas que reconoció de inmediato.

—No veía una desde hace muchos años —comentó, sonriendo de nuevo gracias a la pequeña bengala.

Fukuda también sonrió y encendió otra, la cual se la entregó con cuidado.

—Si nos gastamos todas antes de que lleguen —susurró, haciéndole un guiño—, guardamos el secreto y decimos que solo pude traer cohetes.

De reflejo, Aoki abrió la boca para protestar que eso no sería justo para los demás, pero luego la cerró y asintió con una pequeña risa.

Por alguna razón, que este pequeño momento de diversión junto a Fukuda fuese un secreto entre ambos se le antojaba incluso mejor que el festival de fuegos artificiales que sin duda tendrían junto a los demás más tarde.


End file.
